Dark Days
by Darksbane
Summary: The story of my d&d character Stoatra Darksbane and the challenges she faces along the way. Rated M for Strong Language, Rape and scenes of a sexual nature in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

This is my first fanfic and it id based around my d&d characters backstory. Her name is Stoatra Darksbane and she is the daughter of Tanga Darksbane a Drow clan leader. Tahnir has been her friend for almoast two years and they met on one of his hunting trips and her walks. Tahnir family is poor and they get by from what food he brings back. He refuses Stoatra's offers of money and sells the meat that his family do not eat. I hope you like it and review giving me tips to improve.

**WARNING** - There will be swearing and scenes of a sexual nature, rape and violence later on. You have been warned

Chapter 1 - The Hunting Trip

"Tahnir this one is mine," I whispered and he smiled. "In your dreams sweetheart." he replied jumping up as he shot an arrow. I waved my hand and it swerved upwards into the branch of a nearby tree. I then pointed my staff at the deer and shot a chaos bolt and hit it in the chest. It looked hurt but it wasn't dead. I was startled by this and in that brief second where I wasn't paying attention An arrow flew past me and hit it straight through the eye. It slumped to the ground dead. I looked back "Damn it Tahnir."

He smiled his smug grin and walked past me to pick up the deer. He turned around and said "I expected more from the daughter of a drow clan leader." He turned back around and continued towards the deer. I ran at him, jumped and took him down. I was now sitting on top of him pinning him down. I knew he was letting me pin him as I knew he was much stronger than me. So I just went with it, "Don't you do that again. That was my kill." I sai menacingly.

"Sorry," he said sarcastically. "It is my family we are hunting for an-"

"Shut up and listen," I said looking worried. "What can you hear?"

"Nothing," He replied. "Apart from your breathing."

"No that is it there is no sound. Usually you would hear the birds, crickets and other animals moving around but no there is nothing, no sound," I said sounding puzzled.

"Quick get down," he said as he pulled me so I was lying on top of him He then rolled over so he was covering me. I could just see out to our left. Just then a bunch of goblins ran past us followed by an orc. The orc spoke something that they could not understand and pointed to the left. They then ran towards whatever the orc had pointed at. There was silence for the next five or so minettes then I said "You can get off me now."

"Oh right year," he replied while getting up. I got up after him and searched around for my staff. I found it, bent down and picked it up. As I was getting back up however I noticed a small opening in the cliff face and called Tahnir over. I said "come on when was the last time we went on an adventure?"

"Fine he said drawing his bow. When we got inside we saw an entrance to some sort of hideout that looked goblin in the make. I was about to step in side when Tahnir said "Stoatra come over here for a second, I need to ask you something." I went over there.

"What?" I asked curiously. He then showed me a stone tablet in the floor with a rune on it. He asked me what it was. I recognised that rune from somewhere and then I realized "Danger," I stated. I turned to him, "it means danger."

"Ok," he replied. "So we have to be careful in there." I started to walk towards the entrance to this cave. As I passed him Tahnir grabbed my arm, pulled me close to him and kissed me on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Cave

I jumped back. "What was - Why did - You know the rule." I stuttered unable to find the correct words. He just looked at the floor. "Come on, we need to go." I said walking into the cave. The first thing that striked me was a giant iron hammer on the ceiling and it did so literally as i stepped on a pressure plate. I went flying out of the cave and hit a tree on the other side of the clearing. Tahnir laughed as he ran over to me. I guess it would be kind of funny seeing someone run into a place and then fly straight out about 3 seconds later.

"A trap," I stuttered before getting up and showing him where the pressure plate was. We moved and then found a lot of dead Goblins on the floor of the room. "Strange, it seems that someone got here before us." Tahnir said looking puzzled. "No shit," I said before inspecting the bodies "Looted, Now the real problem is figuring out who or what killed these goblins and are they still here?"

I looked around a bit and then I smiled "Two things you should know, First these were a kind of elf that killed these goblins I can tell by the gash shape on these goblins." He looked puzzled by this so I told him "Elven swords are made with more precision than man or dwarf made swords and they kill easier but other swords are stronger. Second there were two elves one was about 46 and the other was about 16, one year older than we are. Oh and they are still here."

"How do you know this?" He asked puzzled.

"The footprints they are elven by the shape and I can tell the age by the size." I smugly said, "If you had payed attension in school you would be able to do this too you know." We walked on, left and right, through this door and that, down long and short corridors, through big and small rooms, you get the picture until we heard crying from the next door. We both started sneaking and opened the door. Inside was an elven boy crying over a fallen elf with a lot of goblins lying around and what looked like the same orc they had seen earlier.

"Leave them," Tahnir said gruffly "they are only elves."

"Tahnir!"I nearly shouted. "How could you say such a thing. You are that man's last hope and you want to just walk away from a dying man. That is not he way of your masters or you, I hope."

"Yes he is dying, but -" He saw the look I was giving him and knew there was no point arguing. "Ok this is what to do..." he explained his plan as the elf was probably going to be wary of them.

About five minutes later I slowly opened the door "vedui', amin il harwa lle (Greeting I mean no harm)" I soothed.

The elf looked at me worried "auta n'alaquel (Go away)" he replied. "n'uma tua tuulo' lle (I need no help from you)"

"Llie atar naa (Your father is hurt)" I said. "amin revanthas tua (My friend can help) ro naa fallaner (He is a healer)"

"Tereva leha Amin uum n' sha llie (Fine but I do not trust you)" He said cautiously. I beckoned Tahnir to come in. We wandered over to the elven boy and his fallen father and the boy said "Uum llie hinual common (do you speak common)?"

"Yes," I replied. "My name is Stoatra and this is Tahnir we are from a clan in the woods. What is your name?"

"I am Richorn and my fathers name is Zanben." He said a lot calmer now. "We killed all the goblins in this cave but one got my father just before the end. I am a magic user what about you, obviously your friend is a cleric." He pointed to Tahnir who was doing some incantation for a healing ability.

"I use magic aswell." I said. We continued just chatting to each other for about a minute before Tahnir said "All done, your father will be awake in about ten seconds."

"Thank you for all you have done you two," Richorn said. "We had always heard of drow as lawless creatures and outlaws."

"You could always come back with us to the clan and live there." I said, "I am of high authority I will make sure it is safe for the two of you. We do have a spare house at the moment and it would make a change having some elves in the camp." Tahnir looked at me nervously but I also saw something else. I saw jealousy in his eyes.

Just then Zanben opened his eyes and started breathing again. He sat up and looked around. Then jumped up and said "Richorn look out Drow."

"No wait," I said. "We are only here to help. My friend here Tahnir saved you from death. My name is Stoatra I am the daughter of my clan leader. We offered you and your son a place in our clan and our protection incase anyone doesn't agree with you moving in." He looked puzzled

"Please dad," Richorn said. "They have been so nice to me. They comforted me and healed you. Also-" I did not here the end as he whispered it in his dads ear but whatever it was it persuaded Zanben to accept our offer.

"Ok we will accept your offer but do not think that I trust you," He said. "Not yet anyway." He sheathed the sword that he was holding and picked up his sword. Me and Richorn were talking together all the way back, hearing about each others adventures. I found out that he was 16 years old and that he and his dad had been on the move ever since he was about 3.

All this time Tahnir was leading the way and Zanben was next to him. We got back to camp and Richorn gasped "It is amazing" he said astounded by the beauty of the houses, how they are carved perfectly out of a single tree and how the vines from the tree drooped down over the sides. I said goodbye to Tahnir and told the two elves to follow me.

I led them to my house where me and my mother lived. I opened the door saying "Mother we have two new clan members and I don't care if you refuse because I have allowed them." She looked shocked and even more so when she saw that I had let two elves into the clan. "I will not refuse but I think other people will." She said softly. "If you want them to be safe have them move into the house next to us. That way we can keep an eye on them, I mean look out for them."

"Thank you mother, May Lolth keep you alive long." I said leaving the chamber. When we were just outside. I said "If you ever need me go in this door and turn right. Go up the stairs and knock on the door. If I do not answer then I am not there." I led them outside. "Your house is there" I said pointing to a tree nearby. "If you ever want to know if I am in or not look up at that window up there. If it is open that means I am in. I think that is everything. I hope you find the accommodations nice and you know where to find me." We parted ways and I went back to my room.

I sat down on my bed and just layed down. I was thinking about the results of the day and Richorn. He seemed really nice and sweet and- what am I saying he is an elf. Not a drow. If I was to wed him then... Then... What would happen. Oh well it will never happen. Well I need to get out of these stupid robes. And get to bed. I am tired and it has been a long day. Oh I forgot to open the window, great I just have to hope no one is looking. I quickly opened the window and darted back inside not wanting anyone to see me nude. I layed down in the bed and fell into a trance. After four hours I woke up refreshed. I got up and went over to the mirror. I then decided that I need a bath so I got on a robe, closed the window and wend downstairs and out of the house. I walked along the path to the stream. Took the robe off and walked into the water.

The cool refreshing water was lovely and I sat back and relaxed. After about five minutes I sat up and started to wash myself. I then got out and put he robe back on. I walked back to the clan and went back to my room. I opened the window and took the robe off.

I searched through my wardrobe for a outfit to wear. I chose a dress that had slits up the sides of the legs and was low cut. This was my mothers least favourite dress that I wore because of its revealing nature but I loved it. It was fun to watch guys swoon over you. I decided to go for a stroll in the camp so I closed the window and walked out of the house just as Richorn was coming out of his. I wandered over to him.

"Hi,"I said startling him by my presence, "How are you settling in?"

"Um... Fine," he said eyes fixed to my chest area. He snapped out of his stare and said "Oh I was wondering, as we are both magic users we could practice together and teach each other what both of us know."

"Hmm I do not know if you are good enough to train with me" I smirked as his eyes were once again on my chest. "I tell you what, meet me by the creak at sundown and you can be tested."

"What... Oh yer sure." He stuttered. "I will be there."

He then went back into his house and I just stood there for a while. Then went back into my house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Magic and Mystery

Before I left to go to the creak I put on some more suitable clothes. I found my old leather armour which was nearly to small but it hugged my figure perfectly, And I picked up my staff which I use to channel my magic from.

I arrived at the creek about ten minutes before sundown. Richorn arrived at sundown as we agreed. "Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Whenever you are," he replied.

"Well then I wish you luck." I said. "You are going to need it."

"We will see," he said. "On three?"

"One...Two...Three!" I shouted as I launched an acid orb at him. He dodged and attacked back with a chaos bolt. I jumped into the air, did a flip and then returned the attack back at him as he shot his own chaos bolt. They both met in mid air and caused an explosion that sent me flying out of the air into a tree and him off his feet landing ten feet away. We both jumped up and launched acid orb at each other. He dodged out the way I unfortunately was not so lucky. It caught me in the chest as I tried to get out the way. I flew back and landed on the ground. I jumped back up and ran towards him. I jumped up double flipped and sent a thunder slam at him. It hit him and launched him back He fell to the floor and I charged at him and hit him with my staff I was about to batter him again but he had picked up a nearby stick and blocked the oncoming attack. We were locked in a battle of strength and unfortunately I was losing. I had to think of something and fast otherwise he was going to win and I cannot let that happen now can I?

I came up with a plan. I just need to hold for a little longer. I kept fighting then just before I was ready to put my plan into action he feinted his attack, sweeped my legs from under me and I fell down and he then pinned me down.

"Did I win?" He asked smugly. I shook my head, waved my hand and he flew off and hit a nearby tree.

"No, you did not win," I said. "No one did, but the good news is that yes we can train together, in fact I had already decided before you came but I just wanted to see how powerful you were. Well I will see you same time every day. But now we need to get back.

"Good I am tired after that." Richorn said. "See you tommorow" And just like that he lept over the trees and disappeared. "Wow" I said to myself. "He may be more powerful than me." I shrugged to myself and then walked back to my house, opened the window and went to sleep. I did not bother getting changed I just threw myself onto the bed and fell into my four hour trance.

I woke up feeling painful. I stripped my clothes off and saw that I was covered in bruises and cuts from the night before. I groaned. I better wear something less revealing today I thought. Otherwise Mother will get suspicious. I chose a golden dress which covered most of my obsidian coloured skin and decided to pay Tahnir a visit, to see when he was next going to go hunting.

I walked over to his house and knocked on the door. He answered "Hello, who is it?"

"It is me Tahnir, your friend Stoatra." I replied.

"Come in then," he sighed. When I was in he asked. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering when you will next be going hunting?" I asked. "I would love to come with you."

"Um yer about that." He said. "I kind of have a girlfriend now and I will be taking her with me instead. Sorry."

"Oh," I replied. "Never mind then." I stormed out of the door and slammed it shut. "What is with him?" I asked myself. "He is acting like a massive jerk." I went back to my house and just sat in my room.

I decided to go to the creek to have a wash and I would bring my leather armour and get changed there. I will then just wait in a tree or something until sundown.

When I got to the creek there was no one around. I stripped my dress off and waded into the water. My wounds from last night stung as the cool water lapped against them. As I washed myself in the creek they stung more and more until I just walked out of the water and tried putting my leather armour on.

It was then that I realized how close it was to sundown. I thought to myself, Richorn will be here soon and I do not want him to see me like this so I struggled harder with the armour. I had almost got the top of the armour on properly when Richorn appeared. As I noticed him I shouted don't look for a second as my left breast was still showing. He immediately turned his back and tried walking backwards towards me which completely failed.

As he got close I said "You can look now." And as he turned round he tripped over a tree root and fell taking me down and landing right in between my breasts. I heard a noise of something in the trees and so I pulled his head back down in case he got seen by whatever it was. So we were stuck in this very awkward position for a while before a couple of goblins rolled out of the bushes, obviously training. At this he saw why I was pinning him down and stopped resisting.

It took about ten minutes for the goblins to go and I was beginning to feel a little unconformable with him where he was and so I pushed him up. "Sorry" both of us said at the exact same time before we both burst out laughing.

After about five minutes of laughing I gathered a straight face and said, "alright lets get practicing."

Nothing else exiting happened after that. We just honed in on our powers of sorcery and also survival skills. We were both each others equal at everything we tried and sometimes, although I will never admit it to him, he is actually better than me. It went on for about three more years before anything else happened that was worth mentioning.

In those three years, Tahnir had now got a baby girl called Avaloch, My brother died in a bandit raid oh and Richorn and Zanben are now fully accepted embers of the clan. Apart from that nothing else happened that concerned me or Richorn.

Anyway I was now 18 and he was 19 our practices were still taking place in the same place at the same time. And neither one of us were ever late. I had to have some new armour made which was now more revealing as it was more like smallclothes than armour as it only covered my top half of my chest and my pelvic area. I also had leather boots aswell. I had the armour made so that the colour is a darker colour than my skin so it stands out more but I also blend in with the darkness easier.

Tonight was just like any other I went down to the creek early as usual to wait for him. But the problem was that he did not come. He was nowhere to be found. Then about an hour later he arrived exhausted. "Where have you been?" I shouted. "I have been here for over an hour waiting for you."

"Sorry, I was -"

"No I do not want excuses Lets get on." I picked up my staff and he picked up his new staff which he made himself.

"Wait before we start I need to ask you something."

"You keep me waiting for ages and now you want me to wait even longer." I said annoyed. "Go on then."

"Ok I need to show you something." He said walking over to me.

"What" I said kind of scared, he was very close and then he leaned his lips in and kissed me on the lips.

I jumped back "What was that for?" I asked stupidly.

He did not answer he just stepped up and kissed me again. This time I accepted the kiss and kissed him back. I could feel his tongue pressing against my lips wanting access. I thought about it for a second and then granted him the access. I let his tongue explore my mouth as I did the same to his mouth. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer deepening the kiss and he wrapped hie arms around my lower back. Our whole bodies were touching, I could feel his muscular chest, I could also feel his member starting to get harder so I broke the kiss.

"Lets get on then," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

AN - This chapter takes place when Stoatra is 23. Nothing else has happened between her and Richorn.

Chapter 4 - Tragedy and Re-institution

We had just been training and were walking back when we knew something was up. People were gathered around my house looking worried. I told Richorn to sneak back to his house and approach from there. I walked towards my house. As I drew closer people started to see me and made a path for me. I was looking at their scared faces and as I walked in my door they all looked down. I went in. As soon as I got in I knew something was not right. A door opened and the captain of our guard nearly ran into me.

"Wh- Wha- Oh Stoatra I have been looking everywhere for you." He spluttered out. Then in a solemn voice he said "you better come with me."

"Why?" I asked. "What is going on?"

"I better show you," he said. "It will be easier that way.

He led me up the stairs into my mothers room where I saw her lying in bed. I rushed up to her. She was very cold. "Poisoned." The guard said. "We are still trying to find the culprit."

"When you do." I replied. "Bring him straight to me, do not tell anyone else. Have you got that?"

"As you wish My Lady. I will leave you with her now." He said and walked out. Leaving me sobbing next to my mothers dead corpse.

I must of fallen asleep because I woke up to the sunrise peeking through the window. I walked out of the room and knew what was to come. The very long and tedious process of electing a new leader. I decided to go to the creek to get some privacy. I sat down by the water and did nothing but think.

It must have been at least an hour before I heard footsteps coming from behind me and turned to see Richorn standing there. "I heard what happened." he panted. "I am sorry for your loss. May I sit?"

"Yes you can sit." I laughed. He came and sat down next to me. I lent my head against his shoulder. "Thank you." I eventually said after a long silence. "I needed some company."

"I will always help you out." he softly said putting his arm around me. "That is what friends are for."

"Friends?" I asked smugly.

"We aren't?" he replied.

"Well I am a drow and you are an elf." I said.

"Then why do you hang around with me." He replied.

To answer this I turned his face to face mine and kissed him on the lips again. Like the kiss five years ago but more passionately and he was the one surprised rather than me. The kiss went on for about five minutes, both of us exploring each others mouths with out tongues. I finally broke the kiss and we sat in an awkward silence for a long time before heading back to the clan.

Before we got back I announced that training would be off until after the elections were over. I then kissed him on the cheek quickly before returning to my house. I layed down on top of the bed and fell into a trace. I awoke at sunrise and got dressed into a formal dress. I then waited for a guard to come in and tell me I had been summoned to the great hall.

When I arrived I saw that there were eight different people claiming to be the rightful heir to the clan. I sat under my banner of the orb and staff and had a look to see who my opponents were.

To my left was Shynty Lene a tall and slim drow priest who had a few people backing her up. Behind me was, to my surprise, Tahnir and his wife. On their left was a person I had never seen before. Behind them was A leader of a different clan whos name I always forget. Everyone else were people I did not know. I had quite a few people backing me up.

The elections went of for years and there were only three people left who had not been voted out. Me, Tahnir and Shynty. Each one of us producing a more convincing speech by the day. After a few more months Shynty was knocked out and it was just me and Tahnir left.

He went on for a while until he said something that no one was expecting, "Stoatra so how is Richorn? I hear you two have been getting along _very_ well recently."

"What do you mean?" I replied,

"Well for one I saw you snogging him the night before the elections started." He said smugly as the room was filled with gasps.

"Ok, it is true." I replied. Watching his shocked expression. I knew he was expecting a denial. "Yes I was kissing him and yes we are together. But I ask you this Tahnir. What relevance does it have here?"

"Well I think the people should know the truth." I saw regret in his eyes the moment he said that.

"Oh and hunting deer in the forest is allowed then. I do belive you are not rich and so have no lawful excuse for being there." More gasps from the audience as he did exactly as I wanted him to.

"You were there too." He replied, then saw the evil smile I was making.

"Yes and I do belive that my family are entitled to hunt in the woods." I replied. "Oh and what happened before I stopped, oh wat you tried to kiss me." More gasps from the audience.

He said nothing after this and after a minute silence it was down to the public to vote. I went back to my house and remembered the start of this dreadful thing three whole years ago. About an hour later I was summoned back. The high priest spoke out. "As you all know the final two competitors for the new clan leader are Stoatra Darksbane, daughter of Osha Darksbane former clan leader and Tahnir Leldoch son of Esmond Leldoch."

"After three long years of knockouts and lections the new clan leader will be... Stoatra." I stood up and walked over. I shook the high priest's hand and spoke my victory speech.

AN - I am not going to put the speech in here as I am quite tired and cannot think of anything. Also do not read the rest of this chapter if you do not want to read explicit content.

After that was over I quickly ran home to avoid everyone. I slumped down on my bed and just layed thinking about what was to come.

I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it to find Richorn standing there. "May I come in." he asked. I nodded. He came in and sat down on the bed. I sat dow next to him. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"What?" I replied to dazzled by the days events.

"What you said in the elections." He said. "About you and me being together."

"Yes." I replied and kissed him on the cheek. As I pulled away he brought his lips to mine. I opened my mouth straight away to grant him entrance and he pushed his tongue in. I did the same and I then layed back pulling him on top of me. I then broke the kiss and pilled his top off looking at his muscular chest. I then pulled his trousers off and flipped us so I was on top.

He reached his hands down and lifted my dress over my head in one sift motion and threw on the pile of his clothes. We were now only left in our small clothes which we quickly discarded leaving us looking at each others nude bodies.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me. "It will be bot of ours first time."

"If I didn't I would not be siting here nude in front of you now would I." I replied smugly.

He then leaned over and kissed me on the lips forcing me to lay back as his hands moved closer to my breasts. As we kissed he started feeling my breasts making me moan into his mouth. He then reached one hand down and shoved a finger inside me. I started to moan more now and I arched my back. I broke the kiss and said. "Enough teasing, I am ready."

With that I grabbed his hard member and positioned it above my entrance. He then slowly pushed himself inside. It started to hurt. As soon as he started to feel the resistance I said "Go on, break it." And he did.

As he penetrated it I screamed into his mouth and he just kissed me harder to muffle the sound. I moaned faster into his mouth and he understood. As he sped up the pain went away and was replaced with pleasure. I arched my back pushing my breasts into his face which made him moan. As he pistoned in and out I could feel him coming close to a climax and I could also feel myself approaching. I could now feel him holding and I gave him an 'its ok' symbol and he released forcing me to a second later. He lasted for a few more seconds before collapsing on top of me asleep. I rolled him over and pulled the covers over the both of us. Within seconds I was asleep.


End file.
